Ashes to Ashes
by KarenWaker
Summary: Very Dark One-shot. Kind of random to. Ginny watches Harry and Voldemort die, Although the Wizarding commuinty is safe, but at what price? Ginny is driven mad by despair and there is only one way she can rejoin her Harry eteranlly. Please review!


**Just a one-shot that I wrote out of boredom, Here it goes;**

**Harry Dies in the final battle and so does Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix Won the war and all Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban. But Ginny alone watches Harry and Voldemort die and is driven Insane with grief.**

"_Ashes to Ashes"_

She knew that she should have stayed away from the battle because she knew in the pit of her heart that it would only help her to do what she did. But she did it anyways.

Ron, flustered, hair unkempt, robes torn and face bloody said "Ginny go find Harry! We aren't sure where he is, Nor do we no where Voledemort is either" and with that Ron ran off with a basilisk fang in one hand.

Ginny ran, and ran she searched everywhere she could possibly think of. The hurt of Harry leaving her was still fresh but in a strange way she still loved him with all of her heart.

Some people may think that it's strange but in a way she had loved him ever since she first saw him that day at King's Cross.

She ran frantically along the corridors trying to dodge spells. She wanted to help the wounded, but Ginny had one person on her mind then and there.

She reached the room of requirement, "I need to find Harry, Open up! I'm on the good side" Nothing opened nothing budged.

"Open up you stupid freaking door!" She yelled. She slammed her fist against the door several times. Tears of frustration running down her face.

And then almost as if she were possessed she said "Harry must have left a loophole!, I'm from the Order of the Pheonix!" And the door opened. She stepped in and it shut with a click. Ginny felt that then a Death Eater could have gotten in but it hardly mattered now.

The room looked like the DA meeting place, She still couldn't find Harry and she was starting to cry. "Gin" Came the feeble cry from somewhere behind her.

Harry lay in a pool of his own blood. Voldemort wand in hand, was slumped on a large cushion on the other side of the room.

"Harry what happened?" Ginny asked "He used 'Avada Kedavra' and I used a cutting curse, Stuff shot out from both wands and our curses backfired on each of us" Sure enough Harry was covered with hundreds of small but deep cuts.

"I don't have much longer Ginny" "No I'll heal you" She said dropping to her knees.

"It won't make a difference love, So please just let's enjoy what little time we have left." She didn't question wether he'd like to see Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, The Weasley's or anyone else.

Instead she snuggled gently agaist his chest while he propped himself up on a chair arms around her.

"Gin, I'm so so so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you or deceive you. I have always loved you and always will"

His eyes were drooping but she saw a tear peeping out his left eye.

"I was never angry with you, I have and always will love you" She said

He smiled, "I feel myself going now, I can be happy tell everyone that it is for the good of the Wizarding world"

"Harry no, no, please just hang on!" She whipped out her wand and tried all the healing charms she knew on him.

Ginny shook him, tearing at the front of his robes her red hair whipping violently.

She grabbed him and pulled at him. Tears clouded her vision and she slipped into a dreamland.

******************************************************

Ginny awoke in her bedroom at the Burrow. She couldn't remember what had happened after that night. She could barely think straight.

She padded down the stairs, She saw a sea of red and one brown head. Never again would the jet black head of hair be at the Burrow's kitchen table.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Ginny?" She said it tentively like a question.

She opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out. "Oh dear me, I suppose she's still like that." Molly Weasley said her mouth puckered in concern for her youngest daughter.

"Dear, Harry's funeral is today, do you feel up to coming?" Mr. Weasly asked

She nodded once. "Alright it starts at 2 o'clock, it's 10:30" Ron said. He and Hermione made a move to follow her but she shook her head no.

They understood and so did Ginny that she was now a mute. That could happen when someone goes through something traumatic.

All she could think about was him, his eyes his smile the way he rode his broom. Essentially it was his Harry-ness.

Again she went to dreamland to Harry.

******************************************************

Come 1:45 the whole Weasley can and Hermione made their way downstairs. Ginny wore a long black dress with an empire waist and short sleeves as it was a summer day. There was a black silk hair band with little emeralds on it pushing back her now tangled red mass.

She had been pulling at her hair clawing her skin. She actually didn't know what to do now that Harry was gone.

With Bill and Charlie on either side of her she stepped the Weasley's new car, a Ford Minivan with an extension charm in it.

They drove to a Wizard's cemetery unseen to Muggles. It was amazing the crowd that had gathered. The Weasley's and Hermione made their way to the seats in the front row reserved for them.

It was much like Dumbeldore's funeral. Ginny was crying to hard to listen to what the Minister was saying though. She had heard something the last line to his sermon.

"Harry Potter died with grace to save the wizarding community from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, But at what cost? We must ask ourselves this and thank Harry for his great sacrifice. Ashes to Ashes"

With the nod from the Minister the casket was lowered into the ground. That was the last time anyone ever saw Harry Potter.

*****************************************************

She had been sleeping for days, In her dreams she could see Harry and feel him. It felt like water to a starving man. She still couldn't speak. But she knew what she had to do.

Ginny drew a bath ensuring that the water was scalding. She lowered herself into the water. She wanted to speak, to tell him.

Her mouth opened and closed, she gagged but the words that she wanted to say came out. "Ashes to Ashes Harry, I'll see you sooner then we both thought".

And with that Ginevra Weasley pinched her nose and slid into the hot water of her bath to join Harry as she was destined to do.

**I hope you (the reader) like my random and depressing story. A family member of mine recently passed away and I thought about making Harry's death beautiful and Ginny's just to join him. Never underestimate the power of love.**

**I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who's ever lost a loved one.**


End file.
